Bora Ra
Bora Ra is a alien from Ata Ta Tiga Planet. Bora Ra is the leader of The Tengkotak alien group. He makes his debut in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Appearances .Unlike most cube-headed aliens, his skin is red. He is a very tall and buff alien, even taller than Ejo Jo. He wears a black and purple-ish battle suit. He is seemingly more evil and bossy than Adu Du. Trivia *Unlike most Ata Ta Tiga aliens, he has red skin instead of green. **Bora Ra only has one ear instead of two. He probably had a battle between him and someone in the past before the movie. (Probably Captain Kaizo due to a fact from the official BoBoiBoy Magazine) ***As explained by Adu Du in Season 3, Episode 4, the cube antennas are his ears, this will mean that Bora Ra is half-deaf. *He is the leader of The Tengkotak group. * Bora Ra bears some similarities to another one of BoBoiBoy's enemies, Ejo Jo: ** Both had managed to capture Ochobot from the manager at Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop. ** Both had released a massive scaled power as their last attack. Bora Ra unleashed his Gargantuan Black Hole in the movie while Ejo Jo unleashed a giant Shadow Dragon in Season 3, Episode 2. ** Both had acquired powers through means of force. Bora Ra succeeded in extracting the Teleportation powers while Ejo Jo managed to steal Yaya, Gopal, Ying and Fang's powers. ** During both Bora Ra and Ejo Jo's reign of terror on the protagonists, there seemed to be a comical shtick going on about how small characters have deep voices: Cici Ko (later to be truly known as Commander Koko Ci) and Iwan. ** The way Bora Ra had demanded Yoyo Oo for the teleportation coordinates so they could escape from danger is reminiscent to how Ejo Jo had contacted Computer to get him out of trouble and to get away. ** Both Bora Ra and Ejo Jo had been fooled by Adu Du. Adu Du had tricked Bora Ra by means of giving him false coordinates while earlier, he had fooled Ejo Jo into getting him to come and face BoBoiBoy and Fang so the two could defeat him as planned. ** While Bora Ra had caused Ochobot's untimely demise, Ejo Jo had contributed greatly to Probe's destruction. However, both robots end up being revived once more. ** Other than the fact that Ejo Jo and Bora Ra had managed to keep Papa Zola hostage, they had also commented on how the human race is 'unable to advance' or is 'doomed' to have someone like Papa Zola. Bora Ra had made such a comment when Papa Zola was taking a selfie in the movie. Ejo Jo having stated such in Season 2, Episode 13 when Papa Zola was busy giving his students cards to promote his 'speech giving services'. *Bora Ra is arguably the most evil, most resilient and the deadliest of all villains in the series as not only he displays insane durability and crueler than Ejo Jo, but also because he wants to destroy BoBoiBoy and his friends. *As mentioned in the fanmails, Bora Ra captures Power Spheres for his own trophy collection and gives them to The Emperor so he can conquer many planets across the galaxy. **This might hint as a preamble to BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Gallery Hapuskan badut-badut tu, bersama si BOBOIBOY tu sekali!.png|"Get rid of those pests, and take BoBoiBoy along with them!" Mari aku hancurkan harapan kau.png|"Let me crush that hope of yours." BoBoiBoy Blaze vs Bora Ra.jpg Tumbukan_tinju_berapi.jpg|BoBoiBoy Blaze attacks Bora Ra from behind id:Bora Ra ms:Bora Ra Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Super Villains Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Kubulus Category:Captains Category:Tengkotak Category:United League Of Galactic Evil Villains Category:Characters voiced by Azman Zulkiply Category:Rebels Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters